Modern computing devices provide a myriad of communication options for users to connect with one another. For example, users may employ various video conferencing applications to communicate with one another via video, and advances in virtual reality, augmented reality, and telepresence have also expanded the ways that users may communicate with and interact with each other in real, virtual, or mixed environments. For example, a user may employ a telepresence robot to remotely navigate through a real-world environment while viewing a real-time video feed of the real-world environment via the telepresence robot.
Unfortunately, traditional options for displaying real-world environments to remote users are limited. For example, displaying real-world environments to remote users as video images, such as via traditional video conferencing applications, may rob people located within such real-world environments of desired privacy. Additionally, such traditional displays of real-world environments may raise security concerns, as real-world environments may contain objects (e.g., people, documents, computer screens, areas, etc.) that may be subject to various security policies. Traditional video conferencing applications may display images of such objects to remote users, thereby potentially circumventing such security policies.
Furthermore, conventional options for representing real-world environments as artificial environments, such as through conventional computer-generated models and avatars, may not provide the same richness or efficiency as traditional video-based representations. This lack of richness or efficiency may be particularly problematic for person-to-person interactions. Hence, the instant application identifies and addresses a need for additional systems and methods for generating and displaying artificial environments based on real-world environments.